I Lived (Book 2 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: I've lived through shootings, car accidents, amnesia, and a kidnapping. Now, I have to survive this. With my clone running around, my kidnapper on the loose, and many surprises from my family and friends, I think I liked my old life better. Now I'm starting to train, fall for new boys, and try to be the normal teen I've always wanted to be. (Sequel To 'Secrets')
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back and with the Sequel to "Madison's The New Girl". I got the name name, "I Lived" today when I was listening to the song by One Republic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Madison's The New Girl"<em>

"_Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. "Who I am isn't necessary. But, you see, my son, Chase Davenport can't seem to focus on training with you around," He started. "I need you to do something for me." He told me. "What?" I asked. "I need you to tell him you've decided to go and live with your mom because the amnesia is just too much to handle. Then, you'll say you're getting on a plane. I'll take on from there." He explained. "Then what do I do?" I asked. "Come back here. Tick tock little girl. You have an hour." He said. I turned around and saw a door open, I shielded my eyes from the sun._

_I was watching the news when it said a plane crashed in the Pacific. Half of the people on board died, including Maddi. "No. No, no, no. This is a lie. A mistake." I whispered. "Chase?" Bree asked. I had tears streaming down my face. "Oh Chase. I'm so sorry." She cried and hugged me. We sobbed into each other's shoulders. "I should've told her. I should've told her about the bionics, our relationship, about everything." I whispered. "You did the right thing not telling her." Bree replied. _

_A girl with waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit, walked in. _

_My eyes widened in shock. She looks exactly like me. "Hello Madison. Oh this should be fun." She laughed evilly._

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed up.

"Why I'm you, silly girl." She laughed.

"How?" I asked, again.

"I'm your clone. Subject B, Bella. We're gonna have lots of fun." She smirked and closed the door as she walked in further.

**Chase's POV**

It's been three months. All I do is train, focus on school work, eat, shower, sleep, repeat.

"Chase, you need to go out. Get a girlfriend." Tasha told me.

"Maddi was my girlfriend. And look what happened to her. She's at the bottom of the Pacific!" I snarled.

"Geez, okay. I'm sorry. I never should've mentioned Madison. Oh by the way, her father is coming over for dinner." Tasha told me.

"I'm gonna go train." I replied and went down to the lab. I got on my mission suit and kept training.

"Chase, dinner's ready." Davenport told me.

"Not hungry." I replied as I decapitated a dummy.

"Chase, you need to eat." He replied.

"Let me guess, steak's for dinner. It was Maddi's favorite. I'm not eating." I sneered.

"Look Chase, just pretend she broke up with you. I've been through many breakups before." He told me.

"Like Maddi's mom?" I asked.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked.

"Amanda told us. It caused Madison to faint. But she was fine. If it hadn't been for that drunk driver then, then Madison would be alive. Training with me, or watching me train. Giving me lessons on soccer, bowling, fighting. She be complimenting my outfits or making fun of my height. Whenever I'd mention she was shorter than me, she'd kiss me." I said. I put my fingers up to my lips.

"The last time she kissed me was before the amnesia." I whispered. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Madison's POV**

"Oh don't look so down, girl. We can be best buddies." Bella smirked.

"I'm you and you're me. No. I don't want to be 'best buddies' with myself. I want to go home to Chase." I sneered.

She laughed. "That's not gonna happen. But you can keep watching him on this screen, like you have for the past month." She whispered, smirked, and walked out.

She put a screen in my cell that's connected to the Lab so I can watch them. I watch as Chase slowly falls apart, his heart breaks slowly, everyday he trains constantly. He gets a sprained wrist, he puts on a splint and keeps going.

They haven't failed one mission. I'm watching Chase cry into Mr. Davenport's arms. "Sh. It'll be okay Chase." Davenport whispers.

**Chase's POV**

I get ready and go upstairs, "Hey Chase. How are you doing?" Mr. Jameson asked me.

"I don't know. I miss her." I replied.

"We all do, Chase." He whispered. We sat down for dinner and ate the steak.

"Oh Chase. I have something for you." Mr. Jameson told me. He held up a silver locket with a wolf charm and a crystal heart.

"Maddi's favorite necklace." I whispered.

"She would want you to have it." He told me as he set it in my hands.

"Thank you." I smiled. "No problem. It was supposed to go to Bailey but, she wanted to give it to you." He smiled.

"How is Bailey?" Bree asked.

"She's holding up. Brad, her boyfriend has been helping her get through it." He told us.

We all nodded.

**Madison's POV**

"My necklace." I whispered.

"Dinner." Bella said as she handed me the tray of mac n' cheese. I just set it down on the ground and kept watching.

"I just miss her so much." Chase whispered.

"I miss you too, Chase, I miss you too." I said to the screen. I got up and threw the carton of milk at the wall. Then I chucked the mac n' cheese at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Next Day)

**Madison's POV**

I was up and pacing the cell. Bella walked in with a metal device in her hands.

"What is that?" I asked in fear.

"Oh relax. It's gonna help you." She smiled. She walked up behind me and pressed it to my neck. Suddenly my life flashed before my eyes.

"_I'm Madison." I told them. "Hi. I'm Adam and this is my brother Chase, my sister Bree, and our step-brother Leo." Adam smiled. Chase was kind of cute. "Hi guys." I smiled. "Do you need help unpacking?" Bree and Chase asked in sync. "Yeah. Thanks." I smiled and grabbed two boxes. _

"_So Maddi, do you like Chase?" My dad asked me. "As a friend dad. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. Bye!" I called out as I ran out of the house. I ran over to the Davenport mansion to meet up with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. "Hey guys." I smiled as they let me in. "Hey Maddi." Bree smiled. "Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and we went to school. When we go there I went to my locker. "So Maddi, are you going to the dance?" Bree asked me. "Nah. I'm not a dance type of girl." I replied. "Bummer. Chase has been talking about it. There's a girl he wants to go with. He just doesn't know how to ask her out. Why don't you give him some advice?" She asked me. "I can try. Bye Bree." I said as I went to class._

"_What's up? Did you ask her yet?" I asked him. "Not yet. But I'm about to." He smiled. "Go ahead and ask her." I told him and turned to look at the sky. "I am. Maddi, do you wanna dance?" He asked me. I stood up. "I'm the girl?" I asked. "You're the girl." He laughed. "Well then, I would love to Chase." I laughed and we went to dance. As we were dancing he just smiled at me. "What?" I asked tilting my head. "Madison, will you go out with me?" He asked. "I would love to." I smiled and kissed him._

_They led me down to the basement. "Woah!" I exclaimed. As I looked around the Lab. "We're sorry we didn't tell you Maddi. We were trying to protect you." Bree told me. "It's okay. This is amazing!" I exclaimed looking around. "There's one other thing." Chase told me. I tilted my head in confusion. "We're bionic!" Adam shouted. My mouth dropped open. "AWESOME!" I squealed like a little girl. "I mean, uh...that's cool and stuff." I said sort of seriously. They all just laughed and I was able to watch them train._

_I walked out of the Lab and took a walk. I was crossing the street when a car came speeding towards me. I was frozen in fear. Before I knew it I was unconscious. _

"My memories. You gave them back?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You're gonna need them for what's about to happen." She said and walked out.

"What?" I asked myself.

I heard yelling and I switched the screen to the Lab here. I saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport in a cage with blue glowing bars.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed and pounded on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Douglas pressed the button and I walked out. "Maddi?" Chase asked.

My eyes glowed green.

"She's under the triton app." Donald told him.

"Bravo Donnie boy." I laughed evilly.

"She's bionic?" Adam asked.

"I kidnapped her and made her bionic. How does it feel, Chase?" Douglas asked him.

"I don't believe it. I saw the news report myself." He whispered.

"Oh but we convinced that channel to say I was dead. Just to break your little heart." I smirked.

"What?" Bree asked.

"I never loved you Chase. I can't believe you actually thought I could love you. I can't believe you thought any girl could love you." I laughed evilly. I saw tear form in his eye.

"Aw. Is little Chasey hurt?" I asked. Just then Marcus walked in. He leaned down and kissed me, on the lips.

"HOW COULD YOU MADISON?" Bree yelled.

I laughed. "Easy. Chase is so gullible. So are you guys. I've always loved Marcus." I smirked.

**That was chapter 2. How do you guys like it so far? Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Madison's POV**

"NO! CHASE! HELP!" I screamed. I pounded on the door.

"LET ME OUT DOUGLAS! LET ME OUT! BELLA! MARCUS!" I screamed.

I let tears stream down my face as I slid down the door. I looked up and saw a skylight.

I grabbed a plastic bottle and chucked it at the skylight. I covered myself as it shattered into a million pieces. I dragged over the chair and stood on it. I put my hands on the edge of the skylight, hoisted myself up, and climbed out.

* * *

><p>I ran into the main room and saw Bree fighting Marcus on the catwalk with Chase hanging on for life.<p>

"NO!" Bella yelled.

Douglas turned around from fighting Davenport and followed Bella's gaze. No one else paid attention. I ran up the stairs to the catwalk and reached for Chase's hand.

"MADISON!" He exclaimed.

"Hey shortie." I smiled.

I was about to pull him up when Marcus knocked me down. I jumped up and started fighting him, then he threw me over and I held on next to Chase.

"So, you know how I always said I wanted to die next to you?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah." I said nervously as I looked down.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS!" He yelled.

"AGREED!" I shouted.

"After all these years and we're still fighting over the remote?" Davenport asked Douglas.

"Maybe if he'd win, we'd win." I mumbled and rolled my eyes. Marcus had swatted mine and Chase's hand away and we were falling.

Thank god Adam clicked the button when he did otherwise, we'd be dead. I landed on top of Chase.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Oops." I smiled nervously and helped him up.

* * *

><p>When the fight had ended Marcus died, Douglas escaped, and only god knows where Bella is.<p>

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Bella is your clone and you were alive all along?" Leo asked me. I nodded.

"Oh and Douglas is psychopath." I added.

"We all knew that." Adam laughed.

"Hey um...does my dad know I'm alive?" I asked. They all exchanged glances.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Davenport laughed nervously.

I just shook my head. "Well, I'm gonna go home and surprise him." I smiled.

"Or give him a heart attack." Bree smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked across the street.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. When it opened I saw a woman with waist long orange hair curled in ringlets, emerald-green eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit. And also standing in a robe, only a robe.<p>

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Is...Rob...home?" I asked.

"I HEARD MY NAME!" Someone yelled happily. He stood behind the woman. His eyes widened in shock.

"H-how?" He asked. "Surprise." I laughed nervously.

**Rob has a new girlfriend. OO LA LA! Lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Madison's POV**

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Honey, who is this?" The woman asked.

"I see you've started dating, again." I replied.

"Yeah. Your mother told me what you said, I thought you'd want me to start dating again. How are you alive?" He asked as he scratched his head.

I walked passed them and through the door. The woman closed the door. "What's your name?" I asked her as I stared at a photo of Chase and I.

"Amber Clark." She replied. I nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Madison Jameson. His daughter. I supposedly died, I was really kidnapped and held hostage, for three months." I said as I stared at her.

"Rob honey, you never told me you have a daughter." Amber said.

"I didn't need sympathy again. I knew she was gone." He replied.

"That's the thing, dad. You thought I was dead. You had no hope." I told him.

"I saw the news report, though." He defended. I nodded.

"I need to go talk to Chase." I told him.

"How long will you be?" He asked me.

"Depends on long he'll listen." I whispered and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maddi." Chase smiled as I walked through the door.<p>

"Listen Chase, I need to talk to you." I replied. He nodded and everyone left the room.

"I think we should take a break." I told him.

"You mean, break up?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Think. What do all of the accidents have in common?" I asked.

"Me." He whispered.

"Yeah. Look, I've knocked on deaths door too many times. I don't know how long we'll be broken up, though." I replied.

"Okay. I get it. I cause you pain." He said.

"More like danger." I smiled.

"We can still be friends, right?" He asked.

"Friends." I smiled.

"I need to go. My dad is at home and probably freaking out." I laughed. He hugged me and I started walking out the door when I stopped.

"Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah, Maddi?"

"Can I have my necklace back?" I smiled.

"Oh. Right." He laughed and unclasped it from his neck.

"You wore it all this time?" I asked. He nodded.

"You really did have hope." I smiled as I put back around my neck.

"Of course I did." He told me. I smiled and walked home.

* * *

><p>When I walked in the door I smelled cookies. "Uh…"<p>

"Amber bakes." My dad told me.

"Okay, then." I said.

"How was talking to Chase?" Amber asked.

"Um, fine. We broke up, for now. Why are you baking cookies?" I asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. You broke up with Chase?" My dad asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" My dad asked.

"It's between me and Chase. I'm gonna crash early. After I steal a cookie or 10." I smirked and grabbed some cookies.

"But those are for a business meeting." Amber frowned.

"And I only got one meal a day, for three months. I win." I told her and took a bite of a cookie. I laughed silently to myself and plopped down on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Madison's POV**

I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. I have a black eye, a bruised lip, a cut or two on my forehead, and a bruise on my cheek. My hair was also a mess.

"Oh boy." I whispered and walked in the bathroom. I took a long shower, brushed out my hair, picked out an outfit, got dressed, and did everything else.

I'm wearing a strapless white top, a red leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder. I was putting on some makeup to cover up the injuries when Amber walked in my room.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" She asked me.

"Yes, Amber. I miss school." I laughed.

* * *

><p>When I got there everyone stared at me. Right. I was supposed to be dead. As I walked passed Perry she screamed.<p>

"ZOMBIE!" She yelled.

"HEY! I'm not a zombie!" I yelled back. She calmed down.

"Oh. How are you here?" She asked me.

"Um, I wasn't dead. I was kidnapped and held hostage. Is my schedule still the same?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. Have a great day." She stuttered and walked to her office. I shook my head and went to my locker. I put in the combination but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" I asked. I pulled on my locker and it didn't work.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

"Trying. To. Get. My. Locker. Open." I said while struggling.

"That's my locker. I think. Yeah, locker 531." He said. I turned around.

"New kid. Wow. Didn't think Perry would actually give my locker to someone else. Okay then. I will go find Chase, and I can use his locker. Bye." I replied and went to Chase's locker.

"Hey Maddi." He smiled.

"Hey locker buddy." I laughed nervously.

"Huh?" "Perry gave my locker away." I said.

"Yeah. According to the world, you were rotting at the bottom of the Pacific." He told me.

"Well that's a nice way to put it. Is this because we broke up?" I asked.

"No. Sort of. I don't know. Here. I have room in the locker." He replied. I smiled a little and put my stuff inside.

"Thanks Chase. I love you." I smiled. He looked at me weird.

"Sorry, as a friend, for now! I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna go to class." I said and ran off.

* * *

><p>When I passed Perry talking to Chase I saw the new kid with them.<p>

"This is Luke. Luke, this is ladylocks. Ladylocks, show him around." Perry ordered. I ran over.

"I can show Luke around." I smiled.

"It's my job." Chase said.

"Not anymore." I laughed and shoved him away.

"I'm Madison Jameson." I smiled. Chase pushed me and I fell.

"Really? One day we're separated and this is what I get?" I hissed. He smirked and Luke looked confused.

I got up and stood next to Chase.

"Oh come on, Chase. Just let me show him around. It's during classes so all eyes won't be on me." I whispered.

"Why would all eyes be on you?" Luke asked.

"I'm supposed to be dead." I laughed nervously.

"Oh I see. You think Luke is cute." Chase smirked.

"Psh. No." I lied. He's hot.

"Fine." Chase said and walked away. I smiled and looked to Luke.

"Where shall we start?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p>After school I went home. I walked in the door and saw Amber in tears.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled.

"Your father just proposed to me!" She exclaimed. I dropped my backpack and my eyes went wide.

I ran into my dad's office.

"YOU PROPOSED?" I yelled.

"Do you not like Amber?" He asked me.

"I barely know her and, I've been gone for three months. After three months of dating her, you propose?" I asked.

"I was actually dating her when we moved her. She worked for me." He admitted.

"You didn't tell me." I said.

"You had so much going on in your life, I didn't want to pressure you." He replied.

"Dad, do you know how many people looked at me weirdly today? All of them. According to the world, I'm at the bottom of the Pacific." I whispered.

"Amber can't wait to be your stepmom." He smiled.

I stormed out of the office and to the Lab at the Davenport mansion.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Leo asked me.<p>

"My dad proposed to Amber." I snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Madison's POV**

"Woah, woah, woah. He proposed?" Leo asked. I nodded. Bree squealed.

"Maddi, you're gonna have a stepmom!" Bree squealed.

"I don't want a stepmom, Bree. I want it to be just my dad and I." I told her.

"Maddi, isn't this good? You need another adult in your life." Chase told me. I turned around and stared at him.

"I don't want another mom. She might turn out like Amanda." I whispered.

"She seems nice." Davenport told me.

"Plus, amazing cookies." Adam sang. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I showered, got dressed, brushed my hair, and put it in a braid down my shoulder. I'm wearing a strapless white top, a blue, yellow, and green plaid shirt unbuttoned, blue skinny jeans, and my knee high black high heeled boots. I put on my blue plaid glasses and went downstairs.<p>

"I smell bacon." I said.

I saw Amber smile.

"I made breakfast." She smiled. I nodded. I saw the time and realized it was still early.

"I'm gonna take a walk." I told her.

"Be safe!" She called out after me. I waved and walked out of the house

I ended up going to the Davenport Mansion and I went down to the Lab. They're not home but I have all access to their house. I turned on the cyber desk and pulled up my file.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eddy asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Going through my file, and you won't tell anyone." I told him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked me.

"Because I can tell Davenport you're the one who broke the million dollar vase with a dodgeball." I smirked.

"Carry on." He told me.

"Thought so," I smirked. "Man, there's a passcode." I hissed.

"Money." Eddy told me.

"What?" I asked.

"The passcode, _money_." He replied.

"Oh." I said and typed in 'money'. Access Granted.

"Okay then. _Madison Kay Jameson_." I said as I clicked on my name. It showed a picture of me and all my information.

My date of birth, my age, my blood type, and my death date.

"You're still dead according to the world." Eddy said.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. As I scrolled through I stopped. I clicked on the file that has the information about the device.

After I clicked on it an alarm went off.

"EDDY!" I yelled.

"I CAN'T TURN IT OFF!" He yelled back. I saw Davenport come on the screen.

"Maddi?" He asked.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." I laughed nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madison's POV**

"What were you thinking?" My dad asked me.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to find out about the device that gave me back my memories." I said.

"So you broke into his Lab?" He yelled.

"NO! I HAVE FULL ACCESS TO THE HOUSE AND LAB!" I shouted.

"Not anymore, you don't." Davenport told me.

"Fine. It's not like I'd go over there again since Chase and I are over." I sneered.

"Wait, what?" Davenport asked. I looked to Chase. "You didn't tell him?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase and I broke up." I told him. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm the reason she gets hurt." Chase whispered. I know that's not true. I broke up with him because, he gets hurt.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you." Chase smiled. "I love you too." I replied and kissed him. We pulled away and looked up at the starry night sky. "It's so beautiful." I whispered. He nodded. "It is." He agreed and kissed me again. "I won't let anything happen to you, ever." He told me. I smiled.<em>

* * *

><p>I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I pulled out a box from my closet and looked at the pictures of Chase and I.<p>

"I still love you." I whispered. I was about to put the box away when my phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"_Hello little Madison." _I heard Bella say. 

"Bella?" I asked. 

"_Bingo! Now, what did I say about getting curious?" _She asked. 

"How do you know about that?" I asked in fear. 

"_I know everything. Did you know that Chase thinks you've never loved him. It was easy sneaking in their mansion and pretending to be you. Oh and don't try to change your look, I will always be one step ahead of you."_ She laughed and hung up. 

I kept the phone to my ear as I stared at the wall in shock.

"Maddi?" Bree asked as she swung my door open. I looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened?" She asked me. I quickly looked at the call history.

"How is it not here?" I asked as I scrolled frantically through the call history.

"How is what not there?" Bree asked. I grabbed a backpack and started shoving clothes into it.

"Madison, what are you doing?" Bree asked. I ignored her and kept packing. She grabbed my hands.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Bella. S-she just called me. When was the last time I was in your house?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Yesterday after school. Why?" She asked.

"Bree, I was home, working on homework yesterday after school. I never left the house." I told her.

"Then how," She looked to the ground then me. "Bella." She whispered. I nodded.

We ran out of the room and stopped when we saw Bella, talking to them.

We exchanged worried glances and looked back at them. I saw Bella look up at us and shake her head as if saying, "Don't even think about it." I looked to Bree. 

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Wait, Chase's hearing." I smiled. "Great idea." Bree smiled. We looked back down and saw Bella hug Chase.

"Chase." I whispered. I saw Bella look up at us.

* * *

><p>When I got to school I saw Chase at my locker. I walked over to him. "What are you doing here, at my locker?" I asked.<p>

He took out papers. "I stole this from Davenport. It's about that device you were interested in." He whispered.

I took the papers. "Thanks, Chase." I smiled.

"No problem. I better go." He replied and walked away. I went through the papers when I landed on something I never wanted to see.

_Memory device also gives victim bionics if they have a clone. The victim with develop bionics within 3 weeks of device being used._

I looked up and shoved the papers in my locker. I walked to band and went in the locker room. I got out my phone and suddenly the phone rang.

"H-hello?" I asked. "_Madison? Oh thank god. There's been an accident with your father," _It was Amber.

"I need you to come to the house, now." She told me.

"O-okay. I'm on my way." I replied and hung up. I ran to the house and swung the door wide open. I ran in the kitchen and saw the two of them having breakfast.

"Why aren't you in school?" My dad asked.

"Amber just called me. She said you were in an accident." I replied.

"I never called anyone. I've been here since you left, Maddi." She replied. My eyes widened in shock.

"I need to go." I whispered and ran to the school.

* * *

><p>"CHASE!" I yelled. He turned around as he heard his name.<p>

"Somebody just called me using Amber's voice, almost like Bree's vocal manipulation ability. I think it was Bella." I whispered.

"What did she say?" He asked. "That my dad was in an accident, but when I walked inside the mansion they were having breakfast together." I replied. Just then some kid walked up to us.

"I have a message for you, from Bella. She says 'Game On'." He told us and walked away.

"Bella and Douglas are out for us." I told him. He nodded and led me out of school. "You need to stay away from school for now." He told me.

"What? No." I replied. "Maddi, you need to. Bella is playing with us and, I'm afraid she'll hurt you." He told me.

I could hear how worried he was. "Chase, did you read about the device?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It says that three weeks after the device was used, the victim with a clone would get bionics. That is, if the victim has a clone. I have a clone and I'm the victim. I have one more week." I told him.

"Maddi, go to the Lab. Explain to Davenport what's going on. I'll see you after school." He told me and kissed my head. I nodded and ran to the Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Does this remind you of another TV show besides Lab Rats? Review what TV show you think it is. Hint: It's on the CW<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I watched as she ran to the Davenport Lab. I laughed and turned off the screen.

"How's she doing?" Douglas asked me.

"She so scared. It's hilarious." I smirked.

"Good. Maybe she'll leave so I can get Adam, Bree, and Chase back. I need them back, I have many plans for them." He replied.

"Why don't we just kill the girl?" I asked.

"Because then it'll kill you, Bella. You're made from her DNA. You see, while her father was working on the chips with me I took her, cloned her, and made you. He has no idea how she has a clone," He started to explain.

"When Amanda found out about the bionic project she left them. It was when Madison was 3, so were you. You stayed in the Lab and played with Marcus all those years." He told me.

"I've always hated Marcus. I'm glad he's gone." I replied.

"Okay then. Anyways, I needed to introduce you as Madison but, she ruined that. Now they know a clone is running around." He told me.

"Why don't we just capture her? Her guard is always down." I suggested.

"They would know we have her." He replied.

"Not if I take her place and pretend to be her. It's worked a few times so far. Their guards are up but, Madison is too nice. It's gonna be easy to impersonate her." I smirked.

"No. We need to let them think we've stopped and surrendered. That means no more phone calls, pretending to be Madison, and no more leaving this house." Douglas told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do they even know I'm not under the triton app?" I asked.

"No, they don't. And I plan to keep it that way." Douglas replied. I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

As I kicked the dummy, I thought about the device. I shook my head and kept training. I'm weak so, I need to train. I'm staying here for now. Amber thinks I'm with my mom.

"Maddi, dinner's ready." Chase told me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied as I punched the dummy.

"You're doing it wrong." He replied. I stopped.

"Then how do I do it?" asked him.

He walked over and put his hands on my hips and positioned me in front of the dummy.

"You center your ground. Don't put all of your weight on one side. Then you swing from the hips." He explained.

I nodded and threw a punch. It hit the dummy pretty hard.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, Madison." He told me.

He was still holding on to my hips.

"You can let go now." I said.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I laughed. I took off the gloves, threw them on the cyber desk, and went upstairs to eat dinner.

_As my feet pounded against the hard grey pavement my heart raced. I looked back to see if she was near. I faced in front of me and halted to a stop when I saw she was in front of me. I turned around to run the other way when she appeared in front of me, again. "You can't hide, Madison." She smirked. I turned around and started to run when I was pulled to ground by Bella grabbing my ankle. I landed with a loud 'thud' and I turned on my back. I looked up and saw her smirking and holding a gun to my head. "I told you not to run." She said and I heard the gun go off._

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat. I breathed heavily as I took in my surroundings, the lab. I pushed the covers off of me and walked into the elevator. I pressed the button to the living room and waited until the ding that signaled I was at my floor went off.

I stepped out of the elevator and turned on the kitchen light. I opened the fridge to grab a water when I heard something break. I closed the fridge door, grabbed a kitchen knife, and walked slowly to the other room.

I saw a shadow so I threw the knife. I heard a scream and I flipped on the lights.

I saw Leo, wide-eyed and I looked up and saw the knife had just missed his head, by an inch.

"MADISON!" He yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Leo." I laughed nervously and took the knife out of the wall.

"Why were you stealing cookies?" I asked him.

"I was hungry." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Why were you up here?" He asked me.

"Um...water." It came out more like a question.

"Mhm. Tell me the truth." He said.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked. He nodded.

"I've been having really bad nightmares, involving Bella. Everytime she's about to kill me I wake up. I haven't gotten any sleep because of it." I whispered.

"Why don't you tell someone?" He asked me.

"Because, they're all trying to track Bella down and it doesn't really matter. I have '5 hour energy's' so I'm fine." I shrugged.

He sighed. "Maddi, you have to tell someone. Maybe my mom." He smiled.

"NO!" I yelled. "I mean, no, Leo. She doesn't need to be brought into this." I had lowered my voice.

"Okay. Night Maddi." He said.

"Night Leo." I smiled and walked back in the elevator with the water bottle in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you think Madison's been having nightmares about Bella? Review and tell me or PM me<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Madiosn's POV**

I rolled off of the cot and stood up. "You look like crap." Davenport told me.

"Gee thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Why did I hear a scream last night?" He asked me. "Um...I don't know." I lied.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just let Leo explain it." I said and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I showered, put my hair in a high ponytail, got dressed, and went down to the lab to train.

I'm wearing a purple sports bra, grey short shorts, white sneakers, and black gloves for boxing. I got out the dummy.

"Center, equal weight, hard punch." I told myself.

I threw the first punch then I couldn't stop. After an hour I went running. I need to build up my stamina. As I was running I ran into someone and knocked them down.

"Sorry." I said and helped them up.

"It's fine." He replied.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Madison? Where have you been? You haven't been in school." He asked me.

"Uh...I was visiting my mom." I lied. More like hiding in a high tech lab. He nodded.

"I better get going." He said.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." I smiled and ran the other direction.

When I walked inside the Lab I heard a voice.

"_M-Madison."_ It was like a TV glitching. Almost like a connection.

"_Madison Jameson." _It repeated. I shook my head and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I laughed as she looked confused.

"Stop laughing at your clone." Douglas told me.

"Oh I'm just having some fun Dougy." I smirked.

"Don't call me that." He sneered. I smirked and kept watching. I watched as she trained.

"She's really scared." Douglas said to no one in particular. I nodded in agreement.

"It gives me joy." I smirked. He turned off the screen.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"You need to train." He told me. I growled and got up. I walked to the training room and changed into my 'Mission Suit'.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

As I tossed and turned in the scratchy green cot I stared at Chase in his capsule. He looked so peaceful. How does it not kill his feet to sleep standing up?

"You can stop staring at me, Madison." Chase said. He opened his eyes and stepped out of capsule.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I feel like she can still get to me." I whispered.

"I know, Maddi. I wish she never existed." He replied.

* * *

><p>When everyone was eating breakfast I snuck up to my room. I showered and got dressed. I put on a white v-neck, a blue, yellow, and green plaid shirt unbuttoned over it, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, contacts, a little mascara, and curled my hair in ringlets.<p>

I grabbed my backpack and jumped from my window, to a tree, to the ground. I ran into the school and smiled. Good to be back. I walked over to Chase's locker and opened it. I grabbed my language arts book and hung out in the hallway listening to music.

"Madison?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Luke.

"Oh. Hey Luke." I smiled.

"Hey Madison. I see you're back." He laughed. I saw Chase stomp over to us.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Yes. I see you're back. Maddi." Chase smirked. I stood up.

"I control my life, not you, not Davenport, not my dad." I snarled.

"You're a minor. Your dad decides if you go back to school or not." Chase explained while dialing my dad's number and started walking away. I put out my hand and the phone flew into my hand. I clicked the 'end' button and smirked.

"Nope." I said.

"How'd you-Maddi?" Chase asked. I had just realized what happened.

"My bionics." I whispered.

"Give it. Now." Chase said. I looked to the phone, then him, then my hand.

"No." I told him and ran off to class. I hid the phone in my back pocket and sat down.

"Ah. I see you're back . Where were you these past two weeks?" asked me.

"Visiting my mom, in Florida." I lied. She nodded.

"Very well then." She told me and went back on her computer.

* * *

><p>When lunch rolled around I looked for a place to sit. I saw my seat was taken with the Davenports, by a girl named Rachel. She has a major crush on Chase and she's Bree's best friend. When she saw me she smiled and waved. I walked over to them.<p>

"Hi Rachel." I said putting on a fake smile.

"MADDI!" She squealed and hugged me. I set down my tray and pulled up a chair.

"How have you been?" She asked me.

"Fine. I was visiting my mom." I replied.

"That's great news. I thought you were in the hospital, again." She laughed.

"Yes, what a relief." I said as I glared at the Davenport siblings.

"Maddi, can I talk to you, in the hallway?" Chase asked. I nodded and followed him out.

"Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Because I'm a teenager and I'm required an education." I replied in a 'duh' type of tone.

"Because she wants a normal life. She wants to get away from me." We heard the all too familiar voice say.

We turned around and saw Bella standing there, smirking, arms crossed over her chest. She walked over to us.

"How's that working out for ya, Maddi?" She hissed.

"It was going fine until you showed up." I snarled.

"I see your bionics activated." She smirked as she stared down at my hand. I had a purple forcefield ball in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I see her bionics activated and Bella disobeyed Douglas. We just have to wait for Chapter 10<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commando App Activated<strong>_

**Crystal's POV**

"WATCH IT COPY CAT!" I shouted. Chase was taken back.

"Maddi?" He asked.

"I'm not Maddi," I said in a sweet southern accent.

"I'm Crystal, her commando app. And right now, I want my Spike." I replied as I traced my finger on his chest. He smacked my hand away and I frowned.

"Oh this should be good." Bella laughed. I walked closer to Chase.

"You know you want me." I smiled.

"Not like this. I want Madison, not Crystal." He told me. I turned around and started walking around the hallway.

"You know, I'm just as ruthless as Spike. I just sound sweeter. I'm programmed like you, Chase. So is Bella. Except, Bella isn't under the triton app, are you?" I asked.

"That's not important," Bella smirked.

"What's important is that Douglas gets his kids back. Even if it means killing you." She told me.

"That's the thing Bella, if you kill me, you kill you. Amanda didn't know that. Madison wasn't supposed to live when she was born. So Douglas created a clone, you. What he didn't tell Amanda is that," I turned on my heel to face her.

"When I go, you go." I whispered.

"Crystal, stop it." Chase said. I turned to look at him. I walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall. I saw his expression harden, I saw him grow tense.

"Spike." Bella whispered and started backing away.

"I see something scares you." I replied. She ran out of the school. Spike grabbed my arm and took me in a closet. He pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me, running his hand through my hair.

He kissed down my neck, stopping at my collar bone. He looked at me and smashed his lips onto mine.

As we made out I could hear Maddi in my head.

"_STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE HIM! NO!"_ She yelled.

We kept going. Suddenly I felt myself drifting away. No.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

Someone was kissing me. I saw Chase's hazel eyes. I pushed him away but he came right back.

"Stop. I don't love you." I whispered.

"Maddi? What happened?" He asked.

"Spike happened." I said.

"And Crystal." He replied. My hair was a mess, so was his.

"Chase, how long was that?" I asked him.

"I was conscious for most of it." He admitted.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Chase, you know I don't like you like that." I told him.

"You say you don't love me, Maddi. Tell me. Look me straight in the eyes and say it." He said as he shoved me into the wall. I looked to the floor.

"I can't." I whispered. He let go.

"See, you do love me." He replied.

"Chase, I broke up with you to protect you, not me, you. I need to go. Coming to school was a mistake." I said and stormed out of the closet.

As I was getting my stuff out of my locker Rachel came up to me.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"Um...with Chase." I replied.

"You do love him." She whispered.

"No, I don't. You can have him. I need to go. Coming back was a mistake." I replied and ran out of the school.

When I made it to the Lab I slid down the wall and sobbed my heart out. I know I can't be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. That was...interesting. Chapter 11 should be up soon.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Madison's POV**

I knocked on the door to my house.

"Maddi? Where have you been?" Amber asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Donald called us and said you had disappeared. Where were you?" She asked me.

"Um, school. Can I come in?" I replied.

"Of course you can. It's your house." She smiled.

"Oh thank god you're okay." My dad said and hugged me.

"You had us all worried sick." My dad told me. He saw the tears in my eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I need to talk to you. Alone." I replied. He nodded and took me in his office.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Chase happened. So did Spike and Crystal." I replied.

"Who's Crystal." He asked, clearly confused.

"My commando app. My bionics activated today." I explained.

"Oh." He said. I nodded.

"No school until we get this under control." He told me. I nodded and went to my room. I finally put the away the box of pictures.

"Hey Maddi. Are you okay?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah. God my life is so off track." I laughed.

"Yeah," She smiled. "If it helps, I think you and Chase are a cute couple." She told me.

"I know. So do I. But, I broke up with him to protect him. If I ever died, it would break him. Like before." I explained.

"It really broke your father. When I first met him, he never told me about you. Just Bailey." She replied.

"BAILEY!" I jumped up and shouted.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Bailey doesn't know I'm alive!" I yelled. "Oh god. You need to tell her." Amber replied. I nodded and got out my phone.

"_Hello?" _Bailey asked.

"Hey sis." I laughed.

"_Madison? H-how? How's it possible?"_ She asked me. I could picture her smiling and crying.

"I was kidnapped and held hostage for three months," I laughed. "I really miss you." I told her.

"_I miss you too. Oh my god. I can't believe it. You're alive!" _She squealed. We talked for the next hour until she had to get ready for her date with Brad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I can't believe she still loves me.

"You actually thought she didn't love you?" I heard Maddi's voice ask. I know it was Bella's.

"Why would you do that, Bella? Why?" I asked.

"Chase, I'm under orders. I had to." She replied.

"But why do it? Is it true? Are you really not under the Triton app?" I asked.

"Douglas has threatened to use it on me if I don't comply. Right now he doesn't know I'm here. She loves you Chase. She really does. I saw it in her eyes the first time she laid eyes on you after those three months." She gave me a small smile.

"Then why hurt us?" I asked.

"Douglas." She said simply. I turned around to look at her but, nothing was there.

I walked inside the Lab and found all of Madison's stuff gone.

"Where's Madison?" I asked Mr. Davenport.

"She's back home with her dad and Amber." He told me. I nodded.

"I saw Bella today." I told him. He looked up.

"And?" He asked. "She's not under the triton app." I replied.

"But her eyes." Davenport replied.

"Her eyes glowed green because at the time Douglas did use the triton app. He threatens her with it." I explained.


	12. Chapter 12

**Madison's POV**

"MADDI! DINNER!" Amber yelled.

I ran downstairs and saw steak.

"Honey, Amber's an amazing cook." My dad told me. I just nodded and sat in my seat.

"You know, we don't really know anything about each other." Amber told me.

"Wow. I never really thought about that, actually." I admitted.

"Okay, I'll start. When's your birthday?" She asked me.

"May 31." I replied.

"December 18. Okay favorite color?" She asked. I answered like 40 questions over dinner.

"And biggest secret." She said. I almost choked on my water. I looked at my dad with wide eyes.

"I still love Chase." I replied. They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Then why'd you break up with him?" My dad asked.

"Shouldn't you play the father and say, _'She really shouldn't have a boyfriend until she's 30 and married'_?" I asked him.

Amber snickered at my comment.

I got up and went to my room. I walked in my closet and started looking for something. I was about to give up when I saw the sparkling pen. I walked over to it and grabbed the diary. I went over to my bed and started reading it.

* * *

><p><em>11/14_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we're moving from Florida to Mission Creek, California. I hope it give me a fresh start. With the never ending bullying and school work, hopefully my life will get better. They call me a nerd, I'm just smart. They call me sort, because I am. They call me four eyes, because of my glasses. I can't help the fact that I have to wear glasses, though._

_I have a teeny bit of an Australian accent from my mom but, with every day it dies down a little. Hopefully it will be gone by the time I finish high school. I hope that I find a fresh start, new romance, new friends, no more bullying. What sucks is I'm gonna be starting school in the middle of the year. Wish me luck._

_Love,_

_Madison J._

I flipped to the last entry.

_2/3/14_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a boyfriend now. His name is Chase Davenport and he's really cute, nice, funny, and smart. I feel like he's hiding something from me. My dad is too. That's why my mom left. She couldn't handle the secrets anymore._

I haven't seen her since I was 3. It sucks growing up without a mom. Bailey is now going to Georgia Tech. I need to find out what Chase and the Davenport family is hiding.

_Love,_

_Madison J._

* * *

><p>Wow. I had totally forgotten about my diary. That was the last entry I've written. Because that day, was the day I got shot and the drama began. My life is so screwed up. No one knows about my past. Whenever I'd come home with a black eyes or something, I'd say I fell down or fell of of my bike. I was labeled as the clumsy child.<p>

"Maddi?" My dad asked.

"Huh?" I replied as I closed the diary shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. He looked at the diary in my hands.

"When was the last entry?" He asked.

"The day all of the drama began." I laughed.

"The day you got shot?" he asked. I nodded.

"I remember reading it after I had amnesia. I was shocked at my past and how dark it was." I replied.

"Your past wasn't dark, you were just clumsy." He smiled.

"No dad, I wasn't clumsy. I was bullied." I admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>More of Madison's past will be uncovered as the story unfolds.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Madison's POV**

I got ready and walked to school. When I got to language arts class I sat down and read. As was checking the attendance someone walked inside.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new." I heard a familiar voice say.

Chase and I both looked up at the same time. I went to stand up but ended up making a lot more noise than I meant to. I had tripped on my backpack and desk. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the classroom. I pinned her up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. She just smirked.

"I'm now a student here, _sis_." She replied. I backed away.

"No. You will not go to school here. You can't go to school here." I told her as I paced the hallway.

"Douglas enrolled me. According to everyone I'm your twin." She said and walked back in the classroom. I stomped in after her and sat down in my seat, loudly.

"Okay. Please introduce yourself and say one interesting thing about you." She told Bella.

"Okay. Hi, my name is Bella Jameson and I'm Madison's twin sister." She smiled and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Chase. He just shrugged.

* * *

><p>When lunch rolled around Bella sat next to us.<p>

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I yelled and stood up. Everyone turned to look at me.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS SCHOOL! LEAVE THIS GOD DAMN TOWN IF POSSIBLE! YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER AND NEVER WILL BE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted at her.

"Maddi, you're drawing attention to us." Bree whispered.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the cafeteria. I took my anger out on the lockers by kicking and punching them. I've been training with the Davenports.

* * *

><p>When I got home I went straight to my room. I started packing clothes into my bag. My window suddenly flew open. I whipped my head around and saw Bella standing in my room.<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Away from Mission Creek, for good. You have ruined my life." I told her while I stuffed clothes into a bag.

"What about your capsule? You can't live without your capsule." She smirked.

"I can find a way. I always do." I whispered.

I zipped up the bag and walked over to the Davenport mansion. I ran down to the Lab.

"Madison, what are you doing here?" Adam asked. Chase saw my bag.

"You're staying here again?" He asked me.

"No. I'm leaving Mission Creek. I came to say goodbye." I replied.

"Madison, you can't leave. What about training, and your capsule?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"Mr. Davenport, I will find a way to deal with it all. Bella has torn my life apart. When I came to Mission Creek my plan was to become popular, get a boyfriend, go to parties, not get bullied. I got a boyfriend, but that's it besides the bionics. Look, It's temporary for now. I'll try and stay in contact." I gave them a small smile.

"Where will you be?" Chase asked me. I shrugged.

"Just know that, I love you, _and I don't know where I'm going but it's gonna be a long time._" I told him.

I kissed him on the lips and when I went to pull away, he pulled me closer.

"Don't leave me again, please." He whispered.

"I have to." I replied and pulled away.

"I promise, I'll stay in contact. Can you not tell my dad? Just tell him I'm with my mom, please?" I asked them.

"Sure." Davenport smiled and hugged me.

"Don't hurt him again, Madison." He whispered.

"I have to." I replied, letting a tear roll down my cheek. After goodbyes with Adam, Bree, and Leo I walked out of the mansion.

As I walked down the sidewalk you could hear the click clack of my knee high black high heeled boots. I stopped and looked behind me, looking at the Davenport mansion and the Jameson mansion right across from each other. I smiled a little and then started walking again.

* * *

><p>As I boarded the plane I looked out the window. No shootings, no hostages this time. As the plane took off I let a tear slip out and turned to look at the seat in front of me.<p>

"What are you doing on a plane by yourself?" An older lady next to me asked.

"Running away from my problems. They're too big to fight." I replied.

I looked back out the window and watched as the California scenery got smaller and smaller as we rose higher in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of <em>"I Lived"<em> I will write a third story called _"Beating Heart"_ It will tell more of Madison's past. Please tell me if you think I should create a small story of Madison's life before she came to Mission Creek. I won't waste good time on something that people don't want. PM me and tell me or just review. Hope you've enjoyed _"I Lived"_ **

**By the way, Madison's last name is pronounced Jam-e-son. Like the last name form the show _"The Tomorrow People" _Speaking of which, I'm about to start a Tomorrow People fanfiction. Tell me if you want me to post it when I start it. Anyways, I hoped you've enjoyed these past two stories. Have a great day, don't die ;)**


End file.
